Sonic Vs Mario
by Kit the understudy of shadow
Summary: The tital says it all Sega Characters Fightr Nintendo Characters and A wedding Chapter 8 up
1. Intro

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs. Mario Introduction  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to Sonic Vs. Mario This will be a set of rounds devoted to Sonic/Mario Counter parts there will be 7 Rounds people from other Nintendo games may be entered (dew to lack of characters)  
  
Villain:- Dr "Eggman" Robotnic Vs. Bowser Koopa  
  
Sidekick:- Miles "tails Prower Vs Luigi Mario  
  
Treasure Hunter:- Knuckles Vs. Donkey Kong  
  
Treasure hunter Girl Friend:- Rouge the Bat Vs. Candy Kong  
  
Heroine:- Amy Vs. Princess Peach  
  
Look-a-like:- Shadow Vs. Wario  
  
Hero:- Sonic Vs. Mario  
  
Subs:-  
  
Sega:- Metal Sonic, E-102,Big the Cat and Egg-robo, Spyke the Chao (my dark chao) Angel the Chao (my hero chao) Ca$h the chao (my neutral Gold Chao)  
  
Nintendo:- Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Mew-Two, Crazy Hand, Link and fighting wire frames from SSBM  
  
What will happen is the counterparts will get into a wrestling ring and fight until one of them faints or is knocked out if in the duration of the fic one of the counterparts cannot fight a SUB from their team will be entered chosen the character whom cannot fight 


	2. The Villains Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs. Mario Round one Villains  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to Sonic Vs. Mario Villains Round This is where you come to see (well read) the battle between Dr. Eggman and Bowser Koopa but first an interview with...... Sonic the hedgehog Welcome to our show Sonic  
  
Sonic:- Hi Thanks for having me  
  
CV:- Ok I have a few questions  
  
Sonic:- Fire away  
  
CV:- How do you think Eggman will get on  
  
Sonic:- although he's on my team I have to say I think he will lose  
  
CV:- OK  
  
Sonic:- can I go now?  
  
CV:- yes shore Get lost *low voice* stupid rodent  
  
Sonic:- what?  
  
CV:- Nothing  
  
Sonic:- OK *walks away*  
  
CV:- The fight is about to begin  
  
Eggman:- OK Bowser I'm ready  
  
Bowser:- Your gonna DIE  
  
CV:- ROUND START  
  
*DING-DING*  
  
Bowser:- *picks up Eggman and ram his head on the ground until he's knocked out*HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ref:- Medic  
  
*Medic come and roll Eggman onto a stretcher and try to pick him up after a few minutes they get a digger and scoop him into the ambulance causing the ambulance to fall and the wheels to brake.  
  
CV:- Bowser may I ask you a few questions?  
  
Bowser:- NO! *throws Cheesy Voice into the crowd landing on Knuckles  
  
CV:- OWCH  
  
Knuckles:- Ahhhhhhhhh MEDIC  
  
*the same medics who "helped" Eggman go up to Knuckles and carry him to hospital*  
  
CV:- Well looks like there's gonna be a sub for Round 3 but who?  
  
Authors Notes:-  
  
Kit the under study of Shadow (Me):- Sorry Knuckles  
  
Knuckles;- You will be when I get out of hospital  
  
Me:- *Runs away at speed of sound* 


	3. Sidekick Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs. Mario Sidekick Battle  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to Battle 2 of Sonic Vs Mario this is Cheesy Voice and we have Miles Prower with us Welcome Miles  
  
Tails:-*angry* Call me TAILS!  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK can I ask you a few question's?  
  
Tails:- of course.  
  
Cheesy Voice:- o_0 OK.... Well do you think you'll win your battle against Luigi Mario?  
  
Tails:- Of course I'm gonna win Luigi is an idiot  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Nicely said and how do you think Sega will do?  
  
Tails:- I think we'll destroy Nintendo  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK thank you  
  
Tails:- I've gotta go get ready for the battle OK Can I go  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK go *Quiet* rating killer  
  
Tails:- huh Oh who cares *walks away*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- tell Lou to come here if you see him  
  
Tails:- OK  
  
Luigi:- *Walks over to cheesy voice* A-What do you want  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I want to interview you  
  
Luigi:- Ok  
  
Cheesy Voice:- How do you think you'll do in this battle Lou  
  
Luigi:- A-Don't call me Lou and I A-think I'll be Destroy the Little A- pipsqueak  
  
Cheesy Voice:- and how do you think Nintendo will do?  
  
Luigi:- I think ultimately they'll be thrashed OK now if you excuse-A me I'm a-gonna have a nervous breakdown  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK get lost you stupid thing Tails is gonna thrash you  
  
Luigi:- *CRYS WATERFALLS* WAAAAAAAA *RUNS AWAY*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- That was weird. Ah well the battles about to start  
  
*the battle ring*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Battle start  
  
*DING-DING*  
  
Tails:- *Fly's into the air and lands on Luigi, Clinging to his face.*  
  
Luigi:- *Walks into everything and gets Lifted into the air and drop[ed on his own face* OWCH  
  
Tails:- *Gets tired*  
  
Luigi:- *try's to pick up Tails but is so week he ends up breaking his back and nearly dieing* I SURRENDER  
  
Ref:- Medic  
  
*Medic's rush Luigi to hospital he makes a full recovery (unfortunately)*  
  
Tails:- I WIN I WIN I WIN  
  
Cheesy Voice:- and so another idiot is taken out of the competition  
  
Authors Notes:-  
  
Well this is getting silly Who will Die next and who will Knuckles choose to replace him 


	4. Treasure Hunter Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs. Mario Treasure Hunter Battle  
  
This is Chapter 4 (Battle 3 if your fussy) but I've had trouble uploading it so I'll upload it soon OK  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Knuckles has make his decision about his replacement and will now tell us live from his hospital bed Care to tell us Knux  
  
Knuckles:- Don't call me that my name is Knuckles  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Just tell us your replacement Nutcase  
  
Knuckles:- Fine My replacement is METAL SONIC  
  
Cheesy Voice:- You heard it here first Metal Sonic Will take Knuckles place My producer is telling me to get to the WAR DOME (Battle Ring)  
  
*War Dome*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- We have Metal Sonic here lets ask him a few questions *walks to metal* I have a few questions can you answer them Metal  
  
Metal sonic:- ........  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I forgot he cant talk ;o_o OK I'll Talk to Eggman *Walks to Eggman* Could you put a Voice in Metal Sonic  
  
Eggman:- NO  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I get Bowser  
  
EGGMAN:- OK *installs Metals Voice*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Thank you *returns to metal* Can you answer our questions now?  
  
Metal sonic in a voice very much like Amy's:- OK  
  
Cheesy Voice:- that was scary. Oh well. Metal Do you think you can beat Donkey Kong?  
  
Metal Sonic:- Yes  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK Let the Round Begin..  
  
M-S:- OK I'll Kill you ape man  
  
Ref:- I'm installing a stat chip so your stats are the same as Knuckles  
  
M-S:- ;-_-  
  
Donkey Kong:- Stupid robot  
  
*DING-DING*  
  
MS:- *Picks up DK (like Bowser) but drops him on his head and has his foot crushed by DK* AHHHH  
  
DK:- *hits floor and trips M-S*  
  
M-S:- *Lands on DK crushing him*  
  
DK:- *Head pops off* *is dead* *bleeds*  
  
Ref:- MEDIC *takes the stat chip off*  
  
*Clowns come on and start dancing they dance for 5 minutes then sew DK's head on and throw him in the ambulance*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- o_O um.. That was interesting lets talk to knuckles about the fight *Runs to the hospital* Knuckles  
  
Knuckles:- what  
  
Cheesy Voice:- What did you think of the fight in 3 words  
  
Knuckles:- it was great  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK well that's all the time we ha.  
  
*BLEEEEEP*  
  
Authors Notes:- I hope you like I had my first Flame last week on my other Fic Sonic Battle (searching for a better name). Please R&R Flames will be accepted 


	5. Tresure Hunter Girlfriend Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs. Mario Treasure Hunter Girlfriend Battle  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to.. BATTLE 4 here with us is Knuckles. Hello Knuckles  
  
Knuckles:- Hello Annoying Voice  
  
Cheesy Voice:- That's Cheesy Voice Ant eater of the spiky kind  
  
*True Echidna's are called Spiny Anteaters*  
  
Knuckles:- I'm not insulted I am a spiny anteater  
  
Cheesy Voice:- well can I ask you some questions??  
  
Knuckles:- OK  
  
Cheesy Voice:- How do you think Rouge will do  
  
Knuckles:- She'll win  
  
Cheesy Voice:- OK well glad your better Knucklehead  
  
Knuckles:- WHAT!! After I've killed Kit I'm coming for you  
  
Cheesy Voice:- you do that and I'll have the author kill you off  
  
Kit the understudy of shadow:- Shut up cheesy voice or I'll let Knuckles kill you off  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Knuckles:- Thanks  
  
KTUOS:- OK just don't kill me  
  
Knuckles:- OK  
  
Cheesy Voice:- well lets get to the battle  
  
KUTOS/Knuckles:- YAY  
  
*War dome*  
  
*Ding-ding*  
  
Rouge:- *Glides onto the ropes balances then throws Candy out onto the concrete and falls off with her also landing on concrete*  
  
Candy:- HAHAHAHAHAHA *Throws Rouge into the ring and climbs in*  
  
Rouge:- *kicks wildly*  
  
Candy:- *breaks rouges legs*  
  
Rouge's Legs:- CRUNCH  
  
Rouge:- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Knuckles Help me  
  
Knuckles:- Hell no  
  
Rouge:- Please My wuvvy echidna-man  
  
Knuckles:- OK *jumps in and pounds candy to a bloody pulp*  
  
Ref:- Candy wins cause knuckles interfered now MEDICS  
  
*Medics jump in but get caught on the wires and now need medics themselves*  
  
*More medics help the medics to hospital then take Candy and Rouge to hospital*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well Knuckles you lost it for team Sega  
  
Sonic:- *runs in pummels knuckles then runs off*  
  
Amy:- *pops up from nowhere and attaches to Sonic* I LOVE YOU MY SONIKUU  
  
Sonic:- ah ah ah AMY GET OFF  
  
Amy:- ok  
  
Sonic:- that was easy you seem to have calmed down  
  
Amy:- Yeah  
  
Sonic:- *Kisses Amy*  
  
Amy:- *Gets Kissed and faints*  
  
*medics return and revive Amy*  
  
Sonic:- *Takes Amy to his Mansion* (see WHEN SONIC GOT STONED AND WENT TO ENGLAND to see why he has a mansion)  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well that was interesting see yon nex...  
  
TV ANNOUNCER:- Well that's all we have of today's battle now run away smash your tv and put on some nice gentle Heavy Metal it's time for Barney the dinosaur AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Catches breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Authors Notes:- Well I hope Amy can get back from Sonic's mansion in time for her battle OK Bye Dudes R&R and maybe flame (I hope not but I like all comments) 


	6. Heroine Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs Mario Heroine Battle  
  
Cheesy Voice:- We're hare at Sonic's Mansion To see Amy Rose and hurry her to the WAR DOME to fight  
  
*Through Door*Sonic:- Amy will you Marry Me?!?!?!?!  
  
Amy:- YES YES YES SONIKUU  
  
Sonic:- Don't call me that  
  
Cheesy Voice:-*Smashes door down* Hello Amy Hello Sonic Congratulations can I come to the wedding?  
  
Sonamy:- NO GET LOST YOU FREAK  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Amy could you go to the war Dome?  
  
Amy:- Why  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Cause your battle's about to start  
  
Amy:- OK  
  
*Battle Dome*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I'm Here with Peach from Mario Hello Peach  
  
Peach:- Hello Mr. Voice  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Call me Cheesy  
  
Peach:- OK Cheesy *Falls in love*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- You can't love me you love Fatso Plumber Mario and I'm oh well lets go to my house and let a sub fill in  
  
Peach:- OK I choose Kirby  
  
Cheesy Peach:- *Run off*  
  
Camera Man:- I'll Fill in and Sonic can operate the camera  
  
Sonic:- OK  
  
Camera Man (with voice like Cheesy Voices):- Well the battle *Cough Cough* will begin Now  
  
*DING-DING*  
  
Ref:- All weapons taken usually but this time you can both go in with hammers  
  
Amy:- *Mashes Kirby into a bloody Pulp before he can Move*  
  
Kirby:- OWCH *Runs away* Help me Mario Throw in the towel Please I surrender  
  
Ref;- Medic  
  
*Medics Die from over exhaustion*  
  
Amy;- I'll Do it *Uses hammer like a Golf Club and hammers Kirby outside the hospital*  
  
Camera Man:- That was strange and weird bu........  
  
TV announcer;- That's all we have for today now time for the Horrible Most Stupid pointless cartoon in the world POKèMON *DUM DUM DUM* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	7. LookALike Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to the war Dome where me and my Co host fiancé Peach will take you through the battle  
  
Peach:- We will we will but first a recap:- of the battles and the Nin-Sega Score Round 1 Bowser Destroyed Dr. Eggman 1-0  
  
Cheesy Voice:- in Round 2 Luigi Broke his back and Tails Won 1-1  
  
Peach:- Next Knuckles the Echidna got injured and was Replaced by Metal Sonic who Killed Donkey Kong 1-2 to Sega and our Ape man was healed by Clowns  
  
Cheesy Voice:- in the next Battle Rouge had her legs broke so Knuckles interfered and got Rouge Disqualified it's 2-2 and Sonic and Amy fell in love  
  
Peach:- in Round 4 Me and Lovely voice fell in love and went to his house and Kirby subbed in for me ^_^ but Kirby was battered to a bloody pulp and sent flying to the hospital as wall as that sonic Proposed to Amy their dew to be married in a special Wedding Episode after this episode the score is now 2-3 and it's the Look-a-like competition Wario Vs Shadow  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Thank you Peach now the battle will start in a minute so lets get some valuable make-out time  
  
Peach:- OK  
  
*Battle dome*  
  
Cheesy Peach (Cheesy Voice and Peach together):- This is the Battle  
  
*Ding Ding*  
  
Wario:- *Plays Dead*  
  
Shadow:- Chaos Spear *Thunder looking Energy Bolts hit wario*  
  
Wario:- *gets up and puklls Shadows spines out and takes his emerald*  
  
Shadow:- OWWWWW *Kicks Wario up the butt*  
  
Wario:- Throws Chaos Emerald at Shadow KOing him  
  
Nintendo Crowd:- YAY  
  
Ref:- Medic  
  
Medic1:- NO NO NO  
  
*Medic Clowns Return and puts shadows Spines into a Bag and Drag Shadow and his Spines to hospital*  
  
Peach:- 3-3 so the next Battle will be the Big decider  
  
Cheesy Voice:- That's all the time we have but there is one more Announcement isn't there Peachy-poo  
  
Peach:- Yes I'm Pregnant and next chapter is Sonamy's Wedding sooooo See you soon  
  
Cheesy Peach:- Goodb  
  
TV:- turn me off please don't make me Display the horror that is.. BAMBI AHHHHHHH 


	8. Well A Wedding Special as well as a supr...

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Vs Nintendo Double Wedding Special  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Welcome to The Sonamy Cheesy-Peach Wedding and the wedding guests are:- Sonic Dad, Sonics Mum, Maria's Ghost, Tikal's Sprit, Chaos's Sprit, and all battlers  
  
Vicar:- Do you Sonic the Hedgehog take Amy Rose to be your awful *Cough* Lawful wedded wife  
  
Sonic:- I Do  
  
Vicar:- and do you Amy Rose take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your Lawful Wedded Husband  
  
Amy:- I Do  
  
Vicar:- and Do you Cheesy Alexander Voice Take Princess Peach Toadstool to be your lawful wedded Wife  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I Do  
  
Vicar:- and finally Do you Princess Peach Toadstool take Cheesy Alexander Voice to be your Lawful wedded Husband  
  
Peach:- I Do  
  
Vicar:- you may now Kiss the Brides  
  
Sonic:- *kisses Peach*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- *Kisses Peach*  
  
Peach:- *Gets kissed by a confused blue hedgehog and her husband*  
  
Amy:- *Kisses air*  
  
Sonic:- *Kisses Amy*  
  
Amy:- *Has the best Kiss of her life*  
  
People at Wedding:- awwwwwww  
  
Amy:- I'm Now Mrs. Amy Hedgehog  
  
Peach:- I'm Now Princess Peach Voice  
  
Cheesy Voice:- I'm now Prince Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic:- No change to my name but oh well I'm Now Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Amy:- I'm Pregnant  
  
Sonic:- What!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO wait I want a kid I mean YAYYYYYY  
  
*Amy just after giving Birth*  
  
The Baby Hedgehogs Descriptions (3 baby's):- 1) Male Blue with Pink Streaks on his spines (Like Shadows) 2) Female Pink with Blue Streaks on her spines (like Shadows) 4) Light Purple with Blue and Pink Streaks down her Spines (Like Shadows) the girls Look Sort of like Sonic with Spines like Amy's but Longer and More Sonic Like and the Boy Liiks Like Sonic in every way except Colour  
  
Sonic:- Lets Put the Names me want in a hat and pick them out  
  
Amy:- Yeah  
  
Sonic's Boy Names:- Sonic Jr, Miles, Dash and Spykes  
  
Amy's Boy Names:- Spyke, Andy, Shadow and Danny  
  
Sonic's Purple Girl Names:- Amy Jr, Amelia, Emily and Angel  
  
Amy's Purple Girl Names:- Angela, Passion, Joy, and Peace  
  
Sonic's Pink Girl Names:- Kelly, Kassy, Kasey and Amelia  
  
Amy's Pink Girl Names:- Angela, Passion, Peace and Angel  
  
Sonic:- I'll Draw the Boy's OK  
  
Amy:- OK  
  
Sonic:- *Takes a name out of the hat* it's it's Spykes  
  
Amy:- I like that name now I'll Draw the two girls *Takes a Name from the Purple Hat* it's Angel  
  
Sonic:- Now We'll Both Draw a name from the Pink Hat and not see it and then ask Kit to choose the overall name OK  
  
ME & Amy:- OK  
  
Sonic:- *Pulls name from hat and puts it in another Hat*  
  
Amy:- *Same as Above*  
  
KTUOS:- *Pulls name from Hat* it's Angel again so I'll do the other it's Peace  
  
Amy:- so it's Spykes, Angel and Peace Yay  
  
Cheesy Voice:- *Trying to sound happy but is obviously Sad* Well the End Good Bye and Peach had a miscarriage  
  
Authors Notes:-  
  
Well that's Weird but I want you to read a new fic when I've finished this one it'll be about Spykes, Angel and Peace also if you want any of my Character Profiles E-Mail me on Pkmnkit@aol.com  
  
If you want to Be in my Sonamy's Kids FanFic Please Tell me  
  
Name, Age, Likes, dislikes, Short Bio, best Picture or Very Good description, Relation ship with Sonic and Amy, Friends and Enemy's Thank you  
  
And E-Mail the Data to Sonikuu@aol.com and Pkmnkit@aol.com 


	9. Hero Battle

Disclaimer:- I own nothing in this fic other then Cheesy Voice Over Guy/Cheesy Voice  
  
Sonic Battle The final Chapter HERO'S BATTLE  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well Peach isn't here so it's just me and this battle is the decider Will Sega's Blue Blur win or will Nintendo's Fat Fire Shooting Plumber Win Lets find out as we enter the war Dome for the very last time  
  
*War dome*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well that's it the final battle will start in 5,4,3,2,1  
  
*Ding-Ding*  
  
Mario:- *Try's to attack Sonic but Sonic's to fast*  
  
Sonic:- *Trips on his foot lands on Mario and spins into a spindash cutting Mario to ribbons*  
  
Mario:- *Flings Sonic off him and shoots fire balls at him*  
  
Sonic:- *Spindashes Mario and then kicks him in the mouth breaking his mouth*  
  
*Ding-Ding 5 min's up time for a break*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Mario this is the most exciting fight ever will you win?*  
  
Mario:- I Don't-a Know I a-haven't read-a the script  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well that's because there is no script  
  
Mario:- OKEY DOKEY  
  
Cheesy Voice:- O_o O.K  
  
*Round 2 Ding-Ding*  
  
Sonic:- *Smashes Mario until KO*  
  
Ref:- Medic  
  
Medics:- *Are on strike* Less work More pay we leave our family's everyday  
  
Medic King:- Yo this is the last battle we'll pay you $500 to help Mario then your out of the job anyway so clear up NOW!!  
  
Medics:- OK  
  
*Medics take Mario to hospital where he recovers but has his moustache shaved*  
  
Cheesy Voice:- Well He's ok um.... well don't join us next time as of next week we are replaced by the top ten musicals Next time is's...  
  
TV:- Nothing horrible today just a repeat of The Sonamy CheesyPeach Wedding 


End file.
